Naruto's Frenzy
by Mizuki-chan Uchiha
Summary: What happens when Naruto gets drunk with the guys? What happens when Naruto starts to crave a certain pink-haired medic-nin? But the most important question that needs to be answered is: Is Naruto as innocent as he seems? Read to find out! LEMON!NARUSAKU!


**Thank you to the ones that did review! I had at least 131 views and only three people decided to help me! That's Sad! So did any of you check out my poll and vote? Probably not,I think ya'll hate me! *pouts* Fine then! Be that way! :P just kidding! I hope ya'll like my one-shot! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be here making fanfiction stories? Hell no!**

"B-bye,guys!" a drunk Naruto said as he walk away from a drunk Kiba,Skikamaru and a tipsy Neji. It had been a ruff week as Naruto had just came back from an A-rank mission cocerning the Leaf's missing-nin,Sasuke Uchiha. Once again the missing-nin had managed to escape Naruto and he hadn't taken it well…like all the last times. He would just come back home and mope. But this time was different. He drank himself stupid. He hadn't forgoten the promise he made to Sakura about bringing him back.

"Speaking of Sakura…" he mumbled. He hadn't seen the pink-haired medic in days! He wanted to see her and tell her that he would brink back Sasuke,whether he go willing or if he has to beat the shit out of him and drag him back himself. Actually,over the years,Sakura had grown out to be a beautiful and strong ninja. Her face had matured and made all eyes turn towards her,men in amazment and women in envy,her hips are wider,she has curves in all the right places and her chest was big,but not to big. Though,the main thing Naruto thought was one of her best traits,were the gorgeous,jade green orbs she had. He could get lost in them all day and have no problem with it. If only she would just give him a chance and see how much he loved her or atleast let him show it! God,the thought of how he would show her how much he loved her,brought a smirk to his face. He could already feel his pants getting tighter already.

So caught up in his thoughts,Naruto didn't notice that he was about to run into someone,until it was too late. They both crash to the ground with a small "thud".

"O-ow…that hurt. Hey,are you…"Naurto stopped upon seeing Sakura's face. Wow,she looks so pretty…I wonder what if I could just…

"Naurto-kun…?" He heard her voice,snapping him out of the ramblings in his head."Are you ok?"

"Uh….y-yeah…" He said still trying to figure out if this is just in his head or if it is real. What would you think if the love of your life showed up,right when you are thinking of them? Hmmmm,not so smart now are you? Thought not!

"Are you sure? You seem kinda out of it. Here.." She said reaching out a hand to help him up,which he gladly took. Her eyes widened at the sudden smell of beer,which was pretty strong,so strong that she was amazed that she didn't notice it earlier.

"God,Naruto! What did you do to yourself? Come on,I'll help you get to your apartment" She said as she as she slung his arm around her shoulder and started on the way to their destination.

"_hehe,Sakura-chan is helping me to my apartment!" _Naruto thought.

"_**Quick! Nows our chance! Take her inside and make her ours!**_

"_Oi! Who the hell are you!"_

"_**Im your inner, idiot! Now,do as I said and make her ours!" **_

"_W-what! I cant do that! She doesn't feel that way about me!"_

"_**You never know,until you try,dumbass! Now do it!"**_

Naruto sighed. This wasn't going to be easy and he new that. He didn't know what to do,but he knew his inner was right. Now was the perfect chance!

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. He had been acting weird all night and him being drunk was not helping how worried she is.

"Uh,yeah…don't worry about me Sakura-chan! Im ok!" Relaxing a little,she nooded and unlocked the door and stepped inside with Naruto still hanging on her. Causiously,she brought him upstairs and laid him down on the bed.

"Goodnight,Naruto-kun! See you tomorrow!"She said turning,ready to leave,but stopped when a hand caught her wrist.

"W-wait!" Naruto said panicking. _" Damn it! Now what do I do?"_

"Huh? What is it Naru-" She was cut off by his lips smashing into hers. Naruto didn't know what he was doing! He was thinking before acting,but what really surprised him was that she was kissing him back! He couldn't believe it! The girl of his dreams was actually kissing him back!

They parted for air and Sakura found herself on her back on top the bed,with naruto kissing her collar bone and neck. She admits she has feelings for Naruto and they were stronger than the ones for Sasuke,but he was drunk and wasn't thinking straight. She had to stop this before it continued,no matter how much she wanted to continue.

"Naruto-kun…s-stop!" She gasps out,trying to hold in her moans. Naruto lifts his head up and looks down at her,then proceeds in kissing her neck.

"Why,Sakura-chan? It seems to me that we are both enjoying ourselves." He says as he grinds his hips into her,earning a small moan. He smirks.

"See,Sakura-chan? You like it and I am not through,yet. I want you to feel what you do to me and plus I want to hear you scream my name."

"Naruto,stop! Your not thinking straight…"

"Sakura,I have been thinking of this for a long time and I think I would be ready now."

"But you are just saying that because you are drunk!"

Naruto was still kissing Sakura on her neck leaving love bites,that would show that she was his and no one elses. He lifts up, pulling her with him and takes of her shirt,disposing of it and her bra quickly.

"You are so beautiful, Sakura-chan." He says while kissing her and massaging her breasts at the same time. He took one in his mouth and sucked on in it! By now she was almost totally out of it and ready to give up and beg Naruto for more, which Naruto would willingly gave her. She gasps, then moans out.

"No, Naruto-kun…" She moaned out. It felt good, but she was feeling guilt. Catching this, Naruto couldn't help, but feel sad at the thought of her being guilty by something he was doing on his own free will.

"Sakura…I want to do this, not because I'm drunk, but because I love you and have always loved you." He said with love in his voice.

"I love you to Naruto-kun." She said with the same amount of love in her voice.

"Good. Now…let… me show you…how much…I do."He said in between kisses.

Naruto pulled off his shirt and started to sucked on Sakura's breasts again, but was stopped by Sakura.

"No, Naruto-kun. No foreplay…please! I need you now!" She moaned out. He was driving her crazy and he knew it. She couldn't handle this, she wanted him now! She wanted him inside her!

Chuckling, Naruto quickly disposed of the rest of their clothing. He then positioned himself at her entrance.

"No foreplay, huh? Your wish, is my command!" He said with a goofy smile, as always. Naruto then turned serious.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura?"He asked. He didn't want her doing anything she didn't want to. He could never force her and would stop if she wanted to. He loved her and would wait until she was ready.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm sure." She panted out stroking his cheek with her left hand. He nodded and slowly pushed inside her never looking away from her eyes. She cried out, but not in pain, in pleasure. Once she got used to him inside her, he started at a steady pace. He groaned at how tight she was.

"S-sakura…you're so _damn tight_!" He said as he quickened his pace, pounding hard into her, until the bed was moving hard against the wall.

"N-naruto-kun! Harder, faster, deeper!" She yelled in full pleasure. He complied and did as she asked, moving against her harder. They were both completely covered in sweat by now and quickly coming to their end.

"N-naruto…I-I'm gonna…" She couldn't finish,it was too much and she was going to cum.

"M-me…too…" Naruto said and as he was about to cum as well. After a few minutes they both came at the same time screaming each others names. Naruto collapsed on the bed next to her and then pulled Sakura into his chest.

"I love you Naruto…" She said as she fell asleep in his arms.

Naruto smirked and said, soberly, "I love you to, my gullible, cherry blossom…"


End file.
